Cuentos que empiezan con un hola y terminan con un
by Morgan Bolgia
Summary: La primera historia, de una serie que se llamará “Cuentos que comienzan con un Hola y terminan con un Adiós”


Hola, ps… Aquí los herederos del Clan Bolgia saludándoles, (Morgan Bolgia, Male Bolgia y Tenshi Bolgia)

[_**Tenshi**__: De Sabaku por favor_

_**Male**__¿Ya vas a empezar con tu __Kakurobsesión_

_**Morgan**__: Yo también, yo también quiero ser de Sabaku_

_**Male**: Lo que me faltaba, ahora una Gaaraobsesionada para mi lista… En fin, me uno al Sabaku Fan Club si me Regalan a Temari _u…_ Bueno ya al grano_

Con la primera historia, de esta serie que se llamará "Cuentos que comienzan con un Hola y terminan con un Adiós" que será una especie de one-shots, drabbles y songfics que precisamente van a empezar con un _**Hola**_ y terminarán con un _**Adiós**_. Aprovechamos el espacio para agradecerle a YoukoSaiyo por el permiso para usar la frase que da titulo a esta serie (La vimos en uno de sus fics, muy bueno por cierto se los recomendamos "_Entre canciones, mitos y leyendas_" está buenísimo). Ahora, sin otra cosa que añadir: Comenzamos.

* * *

Disclaimer: No somos dueños de Naruto ni de ninguno de sus personajes (Ojala lo fuéramos, le habríamos puestos mas rollo al Kakashi Gaiden muajaja) Todos le pertenecen a Kishimoto–sensei [Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Advertencias: Si eres fan de Naruto pero no lees el manga te advertimos que contienes spoilers de la trama. También que es yaoi, sin limas ni limones solo amor rosa chico/chico si no te gusta ps no lo leas jejeje. Y si te gusta ¡DÉJANOS UN REVIEW! Nos harías muy pero que muy felices.

* * *

- Hola.

Al escuchar tu voz levanté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, molesto por la interrupción, te miré de frente… y mi respiración se detuvo… Tus ojos estaban fijos en mí... Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir tu mirada sería: _**Hipnótic**__**a**_.

Me sentí atrapado, cautivo, cuando empezaste a hablar la cadencia de tu voz y el sonido de tus palabras fueron como un encantamiento a mis sentidos, supe que desde ese momento estaría irremediablemente condenado a seguirte, que iría a donde quisieras y obedecería hasta tus más insensatas órdenes, pues te metiste como veneno a mi sangre, instantáneo, contaminando y enturbiando la vida como la había conocido hasta ese día.

Sin darme nada más que unas palabras me hiciste sentir que debía hacer algo para ser digno de ti, para llamar tu atención.

Sé que no soy el único, desde que abandoné mis amigos, mi hogar y todo lo que conocía para servirte, incluso hasta te he ayudado a encontrar a otros como yo, incondicionales algunos, otros con un poco de "persuasión" de tu parte, pero siempre consigues lo que deseas con esa suerte de encanto cruel que te rodea. Siempre ha sido así.

Aun así, me gusta pensar que soy en el que más confías, estoy consiente de que no me cuentas todo, pero me mantienes mejor informado que a cualquiera de los otros.

Me has permitido permanecer a tu lado en tus horas más débiles y obscuras. A MÍ y solo a MÍ.

Te he cuidado y ayudado a regresar a la salud y la vida. He cedido a cada uno de tus deseos, me he entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma… Quiero creer que solo por eso me querrás un poco… Que quizá llegarías a amarme algún día… Sé que es un sueño sin esperanza…

* * *

Como todos los sueños, que se desvanecen cuando despiertas, la hora de despertar ha llegado por fin para mi, te llamo por tu nombre esperando que me contestes desde detrás de esos ojos nuevos, en ese cuerpo nuevo que tanto deseaste, pero en un segundo me doy cuenta es obvio que no estás ahí, contemplo lo que quedó de ti, de lo que algún día fuiste y en mi sangre hierve la furia de la negación, no puedes haberte ido, no puedes haber acabado, no así, no tan pronto, no ahora…

Después de todos estos años de adorarte en silencio, de servirte hasta las últimas consecuencias, no he podido ni siquiera decirte adiós, ya no volveré a besar tus fríos labios ni a satisfacer tu cuerpo indiferente.

La venganza no arreglará nada, pues lo único que me alentaba y me consolaba eras tú, ahora deberé seguir mi camino por mi cuenta, sin embargo aun tengo algo por hacer. Toda tu ciencia y tu conocimiento, todo lo que me enseñaste, ahora lo usaré para este último fin... Lograremos estar juntos, no del modo en que soñé algún día, pero será mi consuelo saber que vivirás en mí, dentro de mi, fundido a mí. Si creyera en algo diría que también nuestras almas se fusionarán en este mismo cuerpo.

Solo me queda despedirme de aquellos que una vez en tu nombre llamé enemigos y de quienes he aprendido más de lo que mi arrogancia esperaba. Ahora que seremos uno, seguiré con tus sueños, encontraré un nuevo yo, buscaré ser alguien más poderoso de lo que algún día fuiste y así sabré que sigues existiendo a través de mi vida.

Me despido también de este lugar en que pasamos tanto tiempo, de tu esencia que aun persiste en tu habitación pero no de ti, ni de tus ambiciones, pues ellas se van conmigo a encontrar nuevos caminos. Así que por el momento solo me resta decir:

**Adiós**.

* * *

Bueno, ps este es el primero, si aún no dan quien es el que habla ps es Kabuto que, después de que nuestro emo favorito Sasuke–kun mata a Orochimaru, se injerta pedazos de Don Orochi para "encontrar un nuevo yo, más poderoso que el de Orochimaru–sama" según sus propias palabras **–.–'** En fin. Ojalá que les guste, este lo escribió Morgan, nos vemos en el siguiente que en teoría le toca a Tenshi.

Besos de chocolate para todos .


End file.
